russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagets Kids
Bagets Kids is a 2015 Philippine children's comedy-drama television series and produced by IBC and Viva Television, based on the 1984 film Bagets from Viva Films that starred William Martinez, J.C. Bonnin, Herbert Bautista, Raymond Lauchengco and Aga Muhlach. Directed by Maryo J. de los Reyes and Jon Ilagan, it is topbilled by Aldred Nasayao, Thirdy Lacson, Harvey Bautista, Gerald Pesigan and Lance Lucido. The series aired on IBC's Have a Tanghali noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 3, 2015 to March 4, 2016, replacing Flames. Premise Experiencing the forbidden. Experiencing rejection. Hating your parents. Hating the world around you. Discovering what's hot. Discovering what's cool. Discovering your first true love. Discovering who you are. Growing up can be such a wild time. But not when you've got the best guys to hang out with. Five chaste young kiddie boys immerse themselves in the superficiality and superfluity of children over the course. But as they make their gradual transition from kidhood to boyhood, they realize it is their formidable bond that stands as the real deal. Starring a generation that gave rise to a new kids culture. Plot The series focuses on the lives of five kids - the overstaying BJ (Aldred Nasayao), the martial arts buff Norman (Thirdy Lacson), the geeky Harold (Harvey Bautista), the rich guy Eugene (Gerald Pesigan), and the boy next door Adie (Lance Lucido) - as they try to pass in elementary school. An old days of Bagets, Tonton (William Martinez), Toffee (J.C. Bonnin), Gilbert (Herbert Bautista) and Arnel (Raymond Lauchengco) are the only three remaining man by working. Along the way, they encounter some of the typical adventures and misadventures common to adolescents - young love, family problems, and sexual hijinks. However, all does not go well, as their separate backgrounds generate problems of their own. Eugene is the only son whose parents want to take over the family business and his mother disapproves of his choice of girlfriend Janice (Yash Andrea Luda), who comes from a middle-class background. Toffee seeks companionship in Christine (Alliyah Fatima Dela Riva), an older flight attendant, because his own mother, an actress, does not attend to his needs. Harold lives in a rented apartment where his mother is hard at work as a businesswoman and the father, a policeman, often hangs out at sauna baths when the rent is already months overdue. His situation is also the same as that of BJ, who has stayed in elementary school year for four years. Adie's in rich with Ivy (Aiza Marquez), a girl next door who's actually as an officewoman. As graduation day draws near, it dawns on the gang that they will have to grow up to prepare for life after elementary school. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Aldred Nasayao as BJ dela Cruz * Thirdy Lacson as Norman Santiago * Harvey Bautista as Harold Bautista * Gerald Pesigan as Eugene Hidago * Lance Lucido as Adie Solomon * William Martinez as Tonton dela Cruz - BJ's father * Melisse "Mumay" Santiago as Marie dela Cruz - BJ's stepmother and Tonton's wife. * J.C. Bonnin as Toffee Santiago - Norman's father, * Ara Mina as Denise Santiago - Norman's mother and.Toffee's wife. * Herbert Bautista as Gilbert Bautista - Harold's father * Raymond Lauchengco as Arnel Hidalgo - Eugene's father and Melissa's husband. * Jobelle Salvador as Melissa Hidalgo - Eugene's mother, Arnel's wife and Gilbert's friend * Bianca Manalo as Reyna Solomon - Adie's stepmother. 'Supporting Cast' * Harlene Bautista as Mylene Bautista - Harold's mother * Chantal Umali-Mercado as Teacher Chantal - teacher in elementary school. * Anton Revilla as Butch Bautista * Aiza Marquez as Ivy Alcantara - Arnel's bestfriend. * Martin Luigie Venegas as Marco Raymundo * Julia Klarisse Base as Elissa Reynes * Yash Andrea Luda as Janice Ramirez - Toffee's bestfriend . * Alliyah Fatima Dela Riva as Christine Fatima * Billy Villeta as Buko Vendor * Red Sternberg as Ramon - coach in elementary school Guest Cast * Meg Imperial as Liezl Rubio * Martin Velayo as Matthew "Matty" Pineda * Shy Carlos as Gayle Fresnido * Polo Ravales as Carlos Ramiro * Bea Rose Santiago as Ashley Ramirez * John James Uy as Richard Alvarez * Say Alonzo as Marie Lastimosa * Christopher Roxas as Ramon Lazaro * Candy Pangilinan as Elizabeth Morena Episodes Production staff *Directors: Maryo J. de los Reyes and Jon Ilagan *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Writers: Jake Tordesillas, John Anthony Rodulfo and Andrew Paredes *Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. *Producers: Veronique del Rosario-Corpus *Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus *Editors: Jay Linao and Marion Bautista *Cinematography: Joe Batac *Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Production After the blockbuster movie of the 80's like Bagets and Bagets 2, four original Bagets members William Martinez, J.C. Bonnin, Herbert Bautista and Raymond Lauchengco are the reunion and returned to the big screen for the teleserye as Tonton, Toffee, Gilbert and Arnel. They joined by the child stars of IBC and Viva, including Aldred Nasayao, Thirdy Lacson, Harvey Bautista, Gerald Pesigan and Lance Lucido. Soundtrack Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack was released October 18, 2015 by Vicor Music. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. #''Growing Up'' (composer: Odette Quesada) - Raymond Lauchengco #''So It's You'' (composer: Cecille Azarcon) - Raymond Lauchengco #''Just Got Lucky'' (composer: Pedicab) - Pedicab #''Why Don’t You Care?'' (composers: Harner) - Harner #''High School High'' (composer: Mon del Rosario) - Spirit #''Why Me?'' - Jo Khrishner #''Self-Respect'' (composer: Toto Gentica) - Pedicab #''This Is A House'' (composer: Marcus Davis) - Sugar High #''Farewell'' (composer: Odette Quesada) - Raymond Lauchengco See also * IBC-13 Got 25% on Primetime in October * Battle of Christmas Station ID Theme Songs: ‘MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko’ vs ‘Thank You For The Love’ vs ‘Ang Paskong Pilipino Ay Puno ng Pagmamahal’ * Bagets * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Website * Bagets Kids on Facebook * Bagets Kids on Twitter * Bagets Kids on Instagram Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine television stubs